RPDR Dream: All Stars 5
The renewal of Rupaul's Drag Race All Stars for Season 5 was officially announced March 24, 2019, on social media. The official cast was announced was on March 24, 2019, along with the season premier date of March 24, 2019. All Stars 5 is the second season since All Stars 1 to have 12 contestants compete Contestant Progress Top 2 Lipstick Choices Queen's Winning Earnings Episodes Episode 1: "All Star Variety Show" * Guest Judge: Kim Kardashian * Mini Challenge: '''Reading Is Fundamental! * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: '''Jujubee * '''Mini-Challenge Prize: $2,500 gift card from L.a. Eyeworks. * Maxi Challenge: 'All Star Variety Show * '''Top Two: '''Asia O'Hara and Mayhem Miller * '''Maxi Challenge Prize: ' A set of suitcases including an everywhere bag from Away Luggage and a 5-night stay at The Grand Resort Hotel and Spa. * '''Lip Sync Winner: Asia O'Hara * Bottom Two: 'Kim Chi and Trinity K. Bonet * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Havana" by Camila Cabello * '''Eliminated: '''Kim Chi '''Entrance Order All Star Talent Show Extravaganza Episode 2: "Nicki Minaj: The Rusical" * Guest Judge: '''Nicki Minaj * '''Maxi Challenge: '''Nicki Minaj: The Rusical * '''Runway Theme: Night Of Thousand Nicki's * Top Two: 'Asia O'Hara and Shea Couleé * '''Maxi Challenge Prize: ' A prize package from Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics, a $2000 gift card from Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream and $1000 cash * '''Lip Sync Winner: Shea Couleé * Bottom Two: 'Alexis Mateo and Trinity K. Bonet * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Good Form" by Nicki Minaj * '''Eliminated: '''Trinity K. Bonet '''Nicki Minaj: The Rusical Cast Episode 3: "Snatch Game" * Guest Judge: 'Lady Gaga * '''Maxi Challenge: 'Snatch Game * '''Runway Theme: '''Patterns Eleganza * '''Top Two: '''Jujubee and Nina Bo'Nina Brown * '''Maxi Challenge Prize: '''5 custom styled wigs from Drag by Chariel and a 2 week luxurious cruise to the Bahamas. * '''Lip Sync Winner: Jujubee * Bottom Two: 'Asia O'Hara and Sonique * '''Lip Sync Song: '"RICH LUX CLOCK IT THE HOUSE" by Rich Lux * '''Eliminated: '''Asia O'Hara '''Snatch Game Characters Episode 4: "The Legacy Ball" * Guest Judge: '''Naomi Campbell * '''Maxi Challenge: '''The queens must participate in the Gayest Ball Ever and create three different outfits based off three categories: RuDemption Realness, Winner Legacy & Future Legacy * '''Runway Themes: '''RuDemption Realness, Winner Legacy & Future Legacy * '''Top Two: '''Miz Cracker and Ongina * '''Maxi Challenge Prize: '''2 VIP tickets to Cirque du Soleil's Zumanity: an Erotic Thrill Ride!, including air fare and deluxe Las Vegas accommodations * '''Lip Sync Winner: Miz Cracker * Bottom Two: 'Sonique and Stacy Layne Matthews * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Come & Get It" by Selena Gomez * '''Eliminated: '''Sonique '''Episode 5: "Ladies: The Rusical" * Guest Judge: '''Britney Spears * '''Maxi Challenge: '''Ladies: The Rusical * '''Runway Theme: '''Vision In Purple * '''Top Two: Miz Cracker and Shea Couleé * Maxi Challenge Prize: '''VIP Tickets to the Ellen Degeneres Show and a 7 nights stay at the Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California. * '''Lip Sync Winner: Shea Couleé * Bottom Two: 'Nina Bo'Nina Brown and Stacy Layne Matthews * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Circus" by Britney Spears * '''Eliminated: '''Stacy Layne Matthews '''Musical Groups Episode 6: "The Roast of Ross" * Guest Judge(s): '''Tiffany Pollard & Iggy Azalea * '''Maxi Challenge: '''Perform in a comedy roast of '''Ross Matthews * Top Two: Jujubee and Shea Couleé * Maxi Challenge Prize: '''A suite of jewelry from Fierce! Drag Jewels and a $1,000 gift card from Nailed by Cristy * '''Lip Sync Winner: Jujubee * Bottom Two: 'Mayhem Miller and Ongina * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Circus" by Britney Spears * '''Eliminated: '''Ongina '''Roast Order Episode 7: "Eliminated Make-Over" * Guest Judge(s): '''Trisha Paytas * '''Maxi Challenge: '''Makeover the eliminated queens to resemble their drag family. * '''Top Two Couples: Asia O'Hara & Mayhem Miller , Kim Chi & Miz Cracker * Maxi Challenge Prize: '7 Night Stay for Two at the Sand Castle on the Beach Hotel in St. Croix, U.S. Virgin Islands. * '''Challenge Winner/s and Returning Queen/s: Asia O'Hara '& '''Kim Chi * Bottom Two: 'Jujubee & Shea Couleé * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Groove is in the Heart" by Deee-Lite * '''Eliminated: N/A Make-Over Pairs